VOCALOID Taito x Miku x Kaito
by Akahlua
Summary: A three way love triangle. Miku Hatsune is in love with Taito Shion and he is in love with him ,but Kaito Shion, Taito's brother, is in love with Miku. When Miku finds out that both have feelings for her , who will she choose? Find out when you read! Partial credit to the awesome author that is also on this website: "nitarou" this story is by Akahlua
1. Two Years Ago

Author's Note: Hi! Akahlua here, I just wanna say that I partially take credit for this

because the author: "nitarou" inspired me to write this story about vocaloid

characters when I read his/her story ( titled: Vocaloid Miku x Kaito) ( check out

this story and this amazing author) If you, nitarou, are reading this, I am truly

thankful that you wrote that story! I think you are truly gifted and will become an

author. Sorry for the long author's note. The story will now start.

Narrator: It all started one fateful night. The moon was shining brightly upon Miku who was on

the high balcony staring at the night sky. That night a high-classed ball was taking place at

Luka and Luki Megurine's mansion for Luka and Luki's parents who were going off to Paris the day after. Miku

and Mikuo Hatsune, Neru Akita, Rin and Len Kagamine, and Kaito Shion and Akaito Shion and

Taito Shion all attended with their parents. On this night, all of them met.

(All of them are 13 right now but later on in the story they will be older :)

Narrator: Everyone was gathered in the ball room except Miku Hatsune. Akaito and Kaito

noticed her and went to the balcony curiously. Kaito: "Um... miss, are you okay?" Kaito asked

hesitantly thinking he was butting in where he wasn't wanted. Miku: "Oh,.. um..yes I'm fine. I

didn't realize I was starring off. I am Miku Hatsune." Kaito: Ah, I am Kaito Shion and this is my

brother Taito Shion." Taito: Yeah, well could you both drop that fake courtesy act? We all are

the same age and we aren't addressing some old fart ya know -_- ." Kaito immediately spoke

as soon as Taito was finished. Kaito: "Miss Miku, please excuse my brother, he doesn't control

his speech or actions very well." At this point, Miku already has dropped the courtesy act as

Taito has said. Miku:"It's fine. Besides, Taito is right." Miku smiled brightly as the moonlight

glistened on her skin and ironically a bunch of moonflowers where at the perch of the balcony

where Miku was standing. Taito and Kaito faintly blushed. It was normal for Kaito, but Taito

had never felt a sudden love for anyone before he met Miku. Miku: "Um.. guys? Is something

wrong? You both are flushed red." Taito and Kaito quickly tried to answer but :

"Um well.. uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... its really hot out here." Miku: "No it's not. If it were hot out

here, I would feel it more that the both of you. I'm wearinga dress and you two are wearing

suits." Taito: "Uhhh when he said hot he meant that when he was thinking about the beach just

now, the sun was so hot that he turned red just thinking about it and same goes for me." Miku

laughed hard for like 5 minutes and it caught the attention of Len, Luki, Luka, Rin, Neru, Mikuo, and

Akaito. Miku: "You guys are hilarious!" Mikuo and the others quietly walked onto the balcony

as well wondering what Miku was laughing so hard about. Mikuo: "Are we interrupting

something little sis?" Miku glanced at Mikuo. Miku: "Big brother, Luki, Luka! ... And some other

people." Mikuo: Ah , these are my friends." Mikuo pointed at the others as he announced their

names. Mikuo: Miku, this is Len, Rin, Neru, Akaito, and of course Luki and Luka. Guys, this is my little

sis, Miku. She's 13 jut like all of you guys except Akaito." Miku smiled brightly. Miku: Ah, and

Mikuo do you know these two?" Mikuo glanced at the two guys and ONLY GLARED AT TAITO.

Mikuo: "Yeah, I know them. Miku, stay away from Taito!" Miku: "Why?" Mikuo: "Taito is bad

news! Rumour has it he almost murdered someone on purpose! He's the bad boy of the Shion

family!" Taito expected for Miku to be frightened of him and run, but something suprising

came out of Miku's mouth. Miku: "Do you think I care? Unless you have proof of that, I won't

believe you! And another thing, even if that were true, I wouldn't care either way! And you

know perfectly well that I like bad boys! Telling me that he is a bad boy doesn't help your

cause!" Mikuo: Well, alright you can be friends with him." Miku: I have a better idea! We all can

be best friends!" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, surprisingly even Taito.


	2. 2 Years Later

Two years later:

Okay long story short, Taito and Kaito both have feelings for Miku and Taito confesses to Miku

on her 15th birthday party which is where the party picks up. Narrator: Miku was dressed up in

a beautiful light blue strapless dress. Taito called Miku out to the Hatsune mansion ballroom

balcony. Miku: "What it is it that you wanted to tell me Taito?" Miku smiled just like she did two

years ago when they met. She gave the smile that made Taito and Kaito fall for her. Taito: "I

can't hold it back any longer Miku..." Little did they know that Kaito was spying on them. Miku:

"Hold what back Taito?" Taito: "Heh, you really don't know after all this time. The truth is, I love

you, Miku! Ever since I met you I have fallen deeper and deeper for you! But, I'm sure you

would never accept my love because of who I am. Obviously, confessing to you is pointless.."

Kaito was afraid Miku would accept Taito's love and rushed to show himself to them but,

before he could,: Miku: "Taito, what are you saying? Don't you know that I have loved you

since we met too? How could I not accept you confession?" Taito: "So this means you will be

my girlfriend?" Miku: "Are you kidding? That's all I ever wanted since we met!" Miku hugged

Taito who was surprised that Miku actually accepted him. Taito: "Are you sure that you really

want to accept me when I can't express my love for you and I am possessive and easily

jealous." Miku: "I love that about you too!" Taito was so happy that he reached to Miku for a

kiss and Miku accepted. After three seconds of the kiss, Taito tried inserting his tongue and

Miku quickly pulled back and blushed like crazy. Taito panicked and thought Miku didn't like it.

Taito: "Sorry! I didn't mean to. I just love you so much that I couldn't hold back!" Miku: "It's

fine. It's my fault. I was just surprised and when I pulled back, it didn't mean I didn't like it. I

love you Taito!" Taito blushed. Taito:I love you too!" Narrator: As they turned toward the door,

Miku under Taito's arm and close, all of their friends, including Mikuo and Kaito, were

suprised. Mikuo: "S...s...s..so you two are dating?!" Neru: "Kyaa! It's finally happened!" Kaito

painfully smiled. Kaito: "I'm... happy for you.."


	3. A Love Triangle

Narrator: For Kaito, it was hard to smile through the pain, but it felt better after Miku smiled.

Miku: "Thanks Kaito! I really love Taito!" Taito ears and face flushed red with embarrassment.

Neru: "Hey I know that this was supposed to be a secret until after this party but, Rin and I are

throwing a party at Rin and Len's beach house with just the nine of us to celebrate Miku's

birthday again and I guess we could also celebrate Miku's first boyfriend!" Mikuo was still in

shock after he saw his little sister kissing a person he hates the most ( Taito) Miku: I'll definitely

be there! Are you coming honey (Taito)?" Taito: "Okay, and I'll get you a special present ."

Suddenly, Taito and Miku's parents appeared on the balcony and both of their moms were

holding a ring box. Miku: "Mom, what's that in your hand?" Taito: "Yeah Mom, what's that in

you hand?" Miku's Mom: "Taito, these are the things you ordered." Neru: "Ooh~ a present for

your new girlfriend, heh~~." Taito's Mom: "Your new what?! I thought I told you that you can't

date anyone unless we approve of her first! Remember you last girlfriend?" Miku: "Since when

did he have a girlfriend before?" Mikuo: "You never told the girls?" Luka: "Tell the girls

what?!" Neru: "Tell us what?!" Rin: "Len, you are in so much trouble with me! Tell Rin who Taito

use to date!" Taito: "I don't wanna talk about my ex!" Neru: "Miku, help us!" Miku: "Taito, tell

us or we're through!" Taito: "Okay,okay. The girl I used to date is Tete Kasane!" Luka: "What?!

Did you threaten her or something?!" Neru: Poor Tete, she had to date you because you

threaten her.." Taito: "No I didn't!" Rin: "Then why else would she date you? She hates you!"

Mikuo: "Besides, ,Rin , Neru, and Luka is the lease of your problems." Luki: "Yeah your gonna

need to say something to Miku.." Len: "She is getting a dark aura~~" Luka: "Ahhh! Black

Miku is back! We're all gonna die!" Neru: "We need a sacrifice!" Rin: "Len, your gonna be the

sacrifice!" Len: Why me?! Why not Taito?!" Miku: "Taito, never thought that you were such a

lolicon.." Black Miku was giving a death smile. Miku: "Why did you date her?" Neru: "Wait! he

might lie so I'm bringing in an expert!" Neru quickly pulled out her iphone and texted someone

.Then, Tete Kasane showed herself at the balcony. Tete: "Neru, what's so important that you

had to call me out here ?" Tete turned her head and saw Taito and then Tete emitted a sparkly

aura. Tete was obviously still in love with Taito -_-.. Tete: Taito! I missed you! You never replied

back to my text messages or called me back after you broke up with me!" Taito: "Tete, now is

not the time to bring up the past! Leave! Your gonna make Miku even more frightening than

she already is!" Tete: "I almost forgot! Happy birthday Miku!" Miku reverted her normal

happy self. Miku: Thanks Tete! Hey, wanna come to rin's beach house tomorrow? We're

throwing another party! Tete: "Sure! I'll tell Taito and my story tomorrow at the beach then!"

Tete then left the balcony. Miku: "Okay back to those packages!" Taito: "Well I ordered custom

made promise ring for the both of us.."


	4. Awkward

Miku: "Really? Uhhhh I mean, I don't care Taito! Why didn't you ever tell me when you had a

girlfriend?!" Mikuo: "Actually, he told me, Len, Luka, Kaito, and Akaito whenever he got a new

one." Taito: "MIKUO!" Miku: "He had more than one girlfriend?" Mikuo: " ~Oh yeah~ he had a

new girlfriend every week and broke their hearts everytime. He's so twisted he took a photo of

every girl h broke up with breaking down and crying and running off~" Taito: "F*****K YOU

MIKUO!" Miku: So he's a heart breaker? Is their any chance he did companionship?!"

Mikuo:" Oh-" Mikuo was cut off by Taito who put his and over Mikuo's mouth. Luka:"Taito,

Miku's has got to know the old you. ~Anyways~ Taito definitely did companionship. He was

the escort of many rich, older women who were either bored or cheating on their husband.

After the parties Taito escorts them to, he takes them to a love hotel to get extra money from

them and, well, you know what happens next~" Miku: "Taito, is that true?" Miku had the

scariest death face you could ever see! Taito was scared to death, which has apparently never

happened before. Taito: "Welll... yeah but I swear that I didn't even like any of them and I only

did it for pocket money and killing time!" Miku: So not only did you break girls' hearts, you also

did companionship and practically sold your body?!"


	5. A Secret Found

Miku: "This is too much to take in at one time!" Luka whispered to the others. Luka: "Let's

continue this conversation tomorrow at the party so Miku won't try to strangle someone.."

Everyone nodded quickly cause they didn't want to be around Miku when there's a chance

she might turn to Black Miku at any moment and snap... Neru: " ~Okay Miku, let's continue

this tomorrow! Leave the guys to do uuhhhhhh .. whatever is that they do when we aren't

around!~" Mikuo: "NERU!" Neru: "What?" Luka: "Bad choice of words!" Rin: "Yeah, with the

Taito playboy in the past doing things when we aren't around, remember?" Neru: " -_- Does it

really matter?" Luka: "Guess not~" So, Luka, Rin, Neru, and Miku went to Miku's room, where

some of their clothes were, to prepare for the next day ( read chapter 3 to find out where that

is ~) Meanwhile- Taito: "WTF you guys?!" Mikuo: "Why are yelling at us?! What you did back

then were your choices! We merely to Miku the truth!" Luke: "Besides, if we didn't tell them,

Miku would have broken up with you~and you told her who you used to date~" Rin: "Plus, the

girls have the power to strangle us-_-" Taito: "Kaito, Akaito, you guys haven't said a single

thing to any of us tonight! Say something and help someone out!" Kaito: "Well I was going to

talk to Miku before you confessed to her!" Taito: "Talk to her about what?" Kaito: "I was going

to confess!" Akaito: "Both of you stop! Unless you want Miku to end up like the last girl you

two fought over!" Luke and Mikuo and Rin were even more interested after hearing that~ Luke:

"What girl?" Mikuo: "Specifically a girl that you didn't tell Miku about~" Rin: "Why are you guys

so happy? Miku will come raging at you two when this comes up tomorrow and we have to

learn how to explain to her fast or she will probably strangle one of us and throw that person in

the ocean -_- Just thinking about it, I can feel being choked and thrown in the ocean-_-" Kaito:

"Well I guess I'll be the one to tell Miku!" Taito: "No one tell Miku anything about this!" Miku: "

Don't tell me anything about what?!" Taito: "Miku?!" Mikuo: "Haha this has got to be the best

place to to end this chapter ( BTW doesn't mean the story is completed)


	6. Settled Once and for All

Narrator: Anyways back to the story :) Miku: "Tell me what?!" Akaito: "Miku, I'm not sure

you would still want to date Taito after you here this so are you sure?" Miku: "Yeah, and hurry

up with it. I still haven't packed my sunglasses and bikini and clothes to stay overnight."

Akatio: "Taito, tell her" Taito: "Well, two years ago, two days before I met Miku, Kaito and I had

a girl that we loved for a long time. I confessed one day and Kaito confessed to her the same

time. She couldn't immediately decide so she made a competition for who would be the best

boyfriend. For one day, Kaito and I fought over her like crazy and she went mad. We didn't

know that she couldn't stand pressure and so she tried killing herself ,but her sister saved

her." Kaito: "The point is that when Taito fight over a girl, it leads to disaster to that girl." Miku:

Why would it matter? You two aren't fighting over a girl." Akaito: " They're fighting over you"

Miku: "Umm... Sorry Kaito, I only like you as a friend. Besides, I think you fell for the wrong girl.

You deserve a girl as sweet and generous as you are. :)" Kaito: " I...I ..understand..." Miku: "

But are you still coming to the beach tomorrow with us?" Kato: "Of course! I wouldn't miss it

for the world!"


	7. An Arguement that Makes No Sense

Miku: "Thanks! But seriously you two have this worked out by tomorrow or else I will hate

the Shion Family for the rest of my life and pass this comment on to my kids and possibly my

grandkids! Oh, and Taito, I'll break up with you and Kaito I'll stop being friends with you if this

isn't worked out!" Obvoiusly,neither of them wanted to loose her so they did what any sane

person would do after she left... Taito: "Okay, let's settle this with two words: She's mine!"

They kept fighting over her -_-...Kaito: "Who would put you in charge?! Miku definitely didn't!

Besides,you seriously think that she'll still go out with you after I tell her the other thing about

Tete?!" Taito: "Do that and I'll crush your skull! And I'll tell Miku about Arisa (not a vocaloid

character and is from my other story: The Ice Queen's Reign)" Kaito: "That was one time! You

have broken so many hearts that Akaito and I made an album of the photos you have of the

girls crying and we made 100 albums and each album carries 50 photos and we aren't even

half way finished yet!" Luka: "Oh will you two morons shut up about Miku for a day?! Listen

to yourselves fighting over a girl!" Taito: "Well what are we supposed to do? Whenever we

argue, we fight! We can't help it woman!" Luka: "Okay I'll do this! Miku told me what to do if

things ended up like this. She doesn't trust you two enough to sort things out and I would do

the same -_-.. Anyways, she says that she'll give Taito 3 months to prove he's no longer a

player and if he doesn't pass, she'll give you a shot. Oh, and she says Kaito IS allowed to

sabotage the next three months :)" Taito: "Yes!" Kaito: "Yes!" Taito: "wait, I know why I'm

saying yes, but , Kaito, why are you saying yes?" Kaito: "Didn't you hear moron? Miku says

that I can sabotage the next three months!" Taito: "Okay, what's the worst you can do

anyways? Get Miku and I stuck in a long line into a resturaunt? Oh, I'm so scared! NOT!"

Kaito: "Well the last time I sabotaged one of your dates was when that girl almost fell off the so

called 100% safe cruise ship and was almost eaten by a shark." Taito: "Hey! She lost her

crocodile skin purse to the shark!" Kaito: "Hehe as funny and unintentional as that was, it's her

fault for wearing a purple magenta croc purse to match her wetsuit" Luka: "Shut up!"


	8. WTF is Going on

Luka: "Do you two love her so much that you two argue about her until 3 in the moning?!" The

brothers looked at each other... Kaito: "Yup" Taito: "And we aren't arguing until 3 in the

morning." Luka: "Oh really, well last I checked, Its 3 in the morning! You two morons have

been arguing nonstop and I bet even Paris can hear you nitwits fighting over a damn girl!"

Taito: "Well then who will decide whois who?" Luka: "are you deaf?! Miku said that she will trial

date you two and she said that 3 hours ago so shut up so the world can sleep and so we can

go to the beach tomorrow!" Kaito: "I guess your right, this is pointless. I'm gonna hit the bed"

Taito: "Che,weak. How did u end up the older brother?" Luka: "He's older because he know

that Miku hates stress and will take my advice any time. For example if I tell her to break up

with Taito permanently?" Taito panicked. Taito: "Uhh yess ma'am! Going to bed ma'am!"

Luka:"That's more like it! Prep for beach tomorrow too! I'm not letting any of you having to

sleep in your swim suit in front of Miku!" Taito: "ugh , quiet nagging us otaku!"


	9. The Sun, Sand, Sea, and Cat Fight!

Narrator: So, the guys and the girls left for the beach and Taito went to the beach without

getting the ring box back from the girls. While in the limousine... Taito and Kaito were

whispering to each other and it wasn't in a friendly way -_-... Taito (whisper) :"I can't

believe you gave that designer ring and designer ring box that I was going to give to Miku!"

Kaito (whispering) :"Oh, it was designer? I thought it was a legit ring box you crafted by taking

a girls' decorating class." Taito (whispering):"Well that legit ring box is 60 percent of the

purchase of the ring and it's box!" Len: "Why are you guys like whispering? We're in a lmfao

for goodness sakes!" Rin:"Do you mean limo?" Len:"You know what I meant!" Anyways, an

hour later they reached the beach and Tete was already waiting in front of the grand beach

house. Well,the "beach house" is actually a beach-front villa. Tete walked up to Taito as soon

as she saw him ( BTW by then, Taito already got back the ring box and was holding it in his

hand) Tete:"Babe what took you so long? I've missed you! Even though we saw each other

again yesterday, you still are ignoring my calls and texts and emails and facepage friend

request!" Taito ignored Tete and glanced over at Miku who was was angry as a pack of wolves

fighting each other for the last scrap of meat -_-... Taito had to act fast or else he was

gonna be a goner! He shoved the incredibly clingy Tete away. Taito;"Look Tete, when I went

out with you, I was just bored with my life and I never even liked you! Please stop being so

clingy to me all the time!" Tete:"That's not true! You told me a million times that you love me

when we were dating! And I never accepted that you broke up with me so we are still dating

and you are going to love me! And when you do you will realize that you do love me and don't

know what you saw in that b**ch Miku!" Rin, Len, Neru ,Kaito, Mikuo, and Kaito couldn't stand

with anyone calling Miku a b**ch so they got Taito's back :) Len:"Haven't you ever heard of

the ability to lie ? You really don't think that he wouldn't be able to pretend that he loves you

when at the time he was pretending to date 5 other girls at the same time when he was

pretending to date you?" Rin:"Yeah, and your the b**ch you pain in the ass!" Miku:"Guys, I can

fight for myself!" Tete smirked. Tete:"~Finally~ little Ms Perfect does something by herself. You

truly are the b**ch I know and hate! You always have friends hanging around you wherever you

go! Taito was the only one I had and you took him away from me!"


	10. Deluxe Love

Miku:"Okay you know what? This fight is pointless." Tete sadly smiled. Tete:"Your right..." Tete

smirked. Tete:"i'm probably gonna win anyways!" Miku:"You know you say that you only had

Taito when you knew he had 5 other girls he went to every day! That's not love! It's

infactuation!" Tete was now truly sad and broke down crying and dropped to her knees crying

in her hands. Tete:"Y..Y..Your right! I know it wasn't love, but at that time, no one paid any

attention to me! Even though Taito was acting, I felt like I actually mattered in life!" Miku:"Liar.

You actually liked someone else in the Shion family was just using Taito to get to one of his

brothers, weren't you?" Tete immediately stopped the fake crying and leaped up. She looked

up at Miku with a sinister face. Tete:"Of course! Who would actually aim for Taito when it's

supposed to be the other way around?! I was actually aiming for a different Shion brother.."

Rin:"Whatever, now get off my family villa and beach or I'll have your mom send you to an

only-girls' church school... for 4 years!" Tete:" Eekkkk! I can't stand a world without guys! I'm

outta here!" Mikuo:"Thanks for getting rid of that nuisance now let's get in the villa. My skin is

burning." The group followed Rin and Len into the villa into the front office where you decide

on rooms. Rin:"Okay we have decided on the groups! Luke and Mikuo will be on the first floor,

down the hall room number 157." Rin and the group walked into room was a grand suite

with a beach-front patio, two black and white checkered king-sized bed, a coffee table, 3D

flatscreen tv, polished wooden drawers, two cushioned lounge chairs, a fur white cushioned

sofa, a mini fridge, a grand bath for two in the connected bathroom, a wall that is an aquarium,

and silk drapes. Mikuo: "Wah, this is amazing!" Luke:"Thanks Rin!" Rin:"Hah you'll be mad

with me when you see how the other rooms look." They continued to room 165. Rin:"This is

where Len and Kaito are gonna be." The room was twice as large as room 157. Polished

wooden floor, indoor jacuzzi, outdoor bath, two beds, each the size of two king sized beds,

mini waterfall in the room, HD Flatscreen, Silk Linen drapes, two silk sofas, a gold imbedded

coffee table, and polished marble walls. Kaito:"This room is amazing!" Rin:"Well keep going. It

gets better! Next is my, Neru, and Luka's room!" They turned at a corner and arrived at room

386\. Inside was an acrylic crystal clear blue room. A woven white basket chair was hanging

from the ceiling. A purple aquatic blue colored bed the size of three kingsized beds was

against the wall. Hanging from the ceiling was a large grand clear crystal chandelier the size of

1/9 of the room and there were many other things that take too long to describe -_-.

Rin:"~Anyways, let's get to Taito and Miku's room~The farthest one from all of us~" They all

were wondering what Rin was scheming this time. Anyways, the walked for like 10 minutes to

a room on the 2nd floor the size of 1/3 of the Eiffel Tower knocked over. The room had mimicry

features that digitally changed the wallpaper from time to time and all the wallpapers were

suspiciously romantic and the room had mood lighting and was playing romance music...

Other than that, there was white fur covered floor, silk sofa, one large lounge chair, an indoor

hot tub and separate indoor jacuzzi with a bubble machine and chandeliers hanging from the

ceiling, rose petal bath, golden coffee table, mini fridge, and a drawer filled with ...

uuuhhhhhh... let's just say "special" things. Rin:"~Well~ don't get the bed or couch

and sofa dirty~ hehe if u know what I mean~~~~ heehe~~~ " Taito and Miku went mad red.

Rin:"I knew it! I win!" Mikuo:"What?! No I win! I guessed they would turn fire engine red!"

Luke:"I guessed blood red!" Riin:"Blood is purplish!" Rin:"Well I guess the two are fire engine

red so Mikuo wins ..." Rin and Luke pulled out their wallets and each gave him 50 bucks.

Miku:"You three bet on this!?" Mikuo:"Yeah the worse is to come in three seconds." In three

seconds, one of Taito's ex girlfriends showed up. Taito:"Arisa!?"

Release date for next chapter: June 7th 2014 ( In the U.S.A)


	11. Breaking Up?

Arisa:"Hi hi Taito~" Taito:"Arisa... what are you doing here?" Arisa: "I needed a vaca and just

in time, Rin and Len called me and invited me to their family's villa!" Kaito was nervously

standing in front of Arisa silently, waiting for Miku to possibly snap or explode... but

something he didn't expect to happen, well, happened... Miku smiled brightly and shoved

Taito to the side and shook Arisa's icy-cold hand. Miku:"Nice to finally meet you Arisa! I'm

Miku!" Arisa giggled. Arisa:"So your the girl that Taito endlessly calls me to tell me about~~

Nice to finally meet you too!" Arisa couldn't tell but, Len, Luke, Luka, Rin, Neru, Taito, and

Kaito sensed Miku's Death Aura lurking around them and it gave them the shivers. The villa

was starting to feel more cold than Antartica. Out of panic for her life and not wanting to die

cause of ice, Rin stepped into the conversation. Rin:"Arisa! Why don't you join us? It'll be fun!"

Kaito:"UUUUUhhhhhh,, NO! Rin , read the mood! Miku has snapped one too many times

today!" Arisa;"Right! Besides, today I'm leaving the villa, but enjoy your stay!" A bellboy

carried her bags as Arisa strutted out of the villa and into a limo. Mikuo:"Woah! Your ex is hot!

Can I have her number?" Taito:"FUCK NO" Mikuo:"Figured..." Anyways, the gang went into

their rooms , getting ready for the beach and that means that Taito and Miku were alone

together changing! Ok, I promise this story will not take a Pg-13 turn! Anyways, Miku wore an

aqua blue that shimmered like the ocean water and was a two piece and in front of Taito! The

gang headed down to the beach. The girls splashed and swam well the guys sat on beach

chairs and enjoyed the view . THEY literally were watching the the ocean water and sky only!

Miku and Taito, on the other hand, decided not to go to the beach at the last moment and they

were having a mature converstion. Miku:"Taito ,when will you stop being a player?!

Taito:"I told you I stopped being a player when I met you!" Miku:"Well you obviously didn't

have a brain back them cause u didn't think of cutting ties now did u !?" YEah~~

they really weren't having a mature conversation. After hours on end arguing, they decided to

sleep in diferent rooms. This trip was meant to bring them together, but it seems it has torn

them apart...


	12. Kaito's Chance?

After a night apart, it seems as though Taito's playboy attitude had come back and he was

hitting on the women staff at the villa in the morning at breakfast which Miku ignored the entire

time and the others sensed tension in the dining hall. There was a long period of silence for

Luka, Luke, Mikuo, Rin, Len, and Neru. Miku was eating her breakfast while listening to music

and Taito was flirting with the 17 year old teen girl that brought him his breakfast. After like 20

minutes of flirting, Taito said some really cruel things to the 17 year old and she ran off ino the

bathroom crying. Miku was angered and slammed the table that got Taito's attention.

Miku:"Will you quit making girls cry!? At least do it on your own time and not when we're

on a trip with friends you F**KING PLAYBOY!" That was the most cussing Miku had done

since she was 5 which got every scared. Taito was unaffected by it and said calmly in his sexy

voice:"Arre you jealous Miku? I'll comfort you for as long as you can pay me 10,000 yen an

hour" Miku:"You know what? I'm so done putting up with you sh*tty nonsense! We're

through!" That was the only thing that effected Taito. Miku stormed off while Taito

depressingly and sadly looked at his food. Mikuo:"Well that didn't go as planned" Rin and

Luka and Neru turned their heads at at him suprisingly. Luka:"What do u mean "As

planned"?! What did you do Taito?!" Taito:"Well... I was pretending that I ggot my

playboy side back to make Miku jealous and come running back to me, but the plan

backfired." Kaito:"And this numbskull got Miku to break up with him and got me a chance to

comfort her... Later little bro!" Kaito dashed off in Miku's direction before someone could stop

him. Mikuo:"Do you know what this means?!" Luka and Rin and Neru shook their heads.

Taito:"it means... I just accidentally gave Kaito his opportunity to take Miku..."


	13. Crossroads

Kaito was rushing down the halls searching for Miku and bumping into ladies with cleaning

carts. He found Miku in Rin's room crying on the bed with her head tucked in between her

legs. Kaito immediately rushed over to Miku's side to comfort her. Kaito:"Miku? Are you

alright?! Should I go beat up my retarded little brother for you? Miku smiled a bit through the

sniffling. Miku:"No I'm fine. It won't make a difference in him anyways.." Kaito wrapped his

arms around Miku gently hugging her. Kaito handed her a tissue and kissed her on the cheek.

Miku was crying but her guard obviously wasn't down -_-. She sprang out of Kaito's arms

immediately. Kaito regretted what he just did. Miku:"Look Kaito, I know your a good guy and

all,but I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship just yet or ever again. Can we just stay

friends? I've had enough boy drama for a day" Kaito nodded his head. Kaito:"Come talk to me

whenever your ready to confront Taito" Kaito's voice was sickly sweet. He slowly walked out

of the room leaving Miku to wash her face and take a bath. She ws runing the water when

Taito showed up in the room. Miku backed away slowly from the tub. ( She was still dressed)

Miku:"What are you doing here?!" She snapped cruelly at Taitoo. Taito:"I...I..I cam to

apologize...

END OF CHAPTER : Author's Note-It's Akahlua and I am going to let the viewers decide who Miku picks!

Your options:

Taito

Kaito

New Charater

Pick one and comment and tell me why u want that perrson. If u vote for new person, tell me why and which ever option gets picked the most will be the person Miku ends up with :)


	14. The Results

Author's Note:

Okay guys, the results are out and "TaitoxMiku" is the most popular chosen! Sorry to those who couldn't vote or wanted a different pair.

Results:

Kaito:9

Taito:11

Other:1

Anyways, I will be taking requests for a 2nd story for Miku and Taito or if u want Miku with a different person, private message me so no haters hate on u! I will be posting the next chapter probably on Tuesday! I'm busy right now( going to a sleepover and watching "The Fault in Our Stars" with my friends) so until next time!


	15. A Not-So Happy End?

Authors Note: hi guys! i just wanna let you know that I have been feeling creative and spontaneous lately so I'm going to write a story that will be titled: "The Vocaloid Diaries" Lol NO im not. Anyways, I do want two write a diary story in the point of view of Miku and Taito in the setting of their high school years which hasn't occured yet cause they're like 14 in my story now. But I have 3 problems: i only know how to focus on one story at a time, idk what the title should be, and idk if you'll like it. PLEASE comment "YASSS" ( with three y's and all capitals) Anyways, back to the story!

Miku:"I have nothing to say to you! Leave!" Miku tried running out of the bathroom,but Taito

grabbed her by the wrist. Miku ferociously tried to yank away but Taito's grip was stronger that

Miku's strength. He pulled her back and hugged her, his arms wrapped around his shoulders

and Miku's back facing Taito. Taitoo:"Miku, I'm sorry! I made a mistake! I wanted you to run

back into my arms so I acted like I went back to be being a playboy but the plan backfired."

Miku:"Let me go so i can do something to you" Taito immediately released her ,thimking that

she would hug him but something unexpected happened. Miku whirled about and ...

SLAPPED THE SHIT OUT OF HIS PRETTY BOY FACE! Miku:"Fuck off and leave me alone!"

Miku shoved Taito out of the room , closed the door and slid her back against the wall crying,

her mascara smothering on her face. Taito, who was on the other side of the door, did the

same, just without the mascara part (O.O) Kaito watched happily around the corner. He

muttered quietly under his breath:"Yes, break apart so that I may take Miku for my prize. This

brother feud isn't over until I claim my trophy...


	16. To My Hater: Flamer

Message to My Hater: Flamer

Sorry I would have privately discussed with you but I feel that I need to get this message out to everyone who doesn't think my writing is good enough for them to read and wont speak up like Flamer did. First I'll show you exactly what Flamer commented:

Story: VOCALOID Taito x Miku x Kaito

Chapter: 14. The Results

From: Flamer (Guest)

Flamer:Okay, first thing is first.

How the hell did you get 11 votes, if there is 7 reviews, 1 like and fav. Which is probably by the ONLY PERSON THAT HAS AN ACCOUNT. Why is there 6 guest reviewers?

I suspecting that it's you. Reviewing on your own story. Pathetic if you ask me.

Next.

Please fix your paragraphs? Um... Yea. It is all choppy and short, who could read that? News flash, I can't.

You probably like MikuxTaito more than MikuxKaito, so you are putting more votes for him.

Flamer is out. It's not exactly flaming, but critizing.

Anyways, News Flash Flamer: If you really can't read my paragraphs the way they are, then why don't you stop reading my story? Ever thought of that? Oh and another thing, if you think I'm going to write the way you want me too just because you obviously have no manners , think again. I will write what I want, the way I want for my stories no matter what anyone says. You know I think I would have taken your advice if you had actually put that the way a nice and normal person would when talking to a stranger. Point is: Cut that crap out cause I don't need anyone as rude as you to tell me what to do. Oh and FYI, I never voted for the options Miku could have and I never commented on any of my stories. Only 1 person commented publicly and the others privately messaged me so they wouldn't have to deal with haters like you. I'm not so shallow as to review my own stories. I hardly have time to post new chapters for the viewers who support my stories and for the crappy haters like you who should just stop reading if you want to criticize it cause guess what? I'm not going to stop writing the way I am now until I get a negative opinion from a person I actually care about. You really think i care about all the bad things haters are saying about my story? I really couldn't care less. For everybody who's not a hater: Sorry for wasting your time on this and the next chapter will be out soon :)


	17. Miku's POV

The next morning - Breakfast at the villa was an awkward silence the entire time. Everyone ate

quietly , feeling the tension between the three in the air, the only sound being the klanking of

the untensils. Rin: "S-so... how are things going Miku?" Miku snapped at Rin. Miku:"Itssnone

of your business. Leave me alone!" She dashed out of the room to her own. Taito got up and

walked towards the door. Luka:"Where are you going?" Taito:"what do you think?" Taito left

the room and Neru shot out of her seat. Neru:"What are you doing Kaito?!" Kaito looked up

from his plate. Kaito:"I think I'm eating, Neru." Rin:"Go after her!"

Miku's POV-

I rushed to my room as fast as I possibly could, hoping the tears didnt fall until I entered the threshold of the door. I turned my head and caught a glimpse of Kaito, running after me. I knew for sure that he knew where I was headed. Cutting through the hallways, I dashed to the opposite hallway of where my room was. Kaito fell for it and went down the otherr corridor. I walked down the hall, not caring where it lead me, as long as it was away from the others. I reached the beautiful gardens of the villa. Cherry tress, tropical flowers, fruit trees and structures were there and in the middle of it all was a large pool of the crystal clear ocean water in sand. Coral and tropical fish inhabited the pool. I found a bench shaded with palm trees and took a seat. This is what vacation should be like. Calm and peaceful without a worry in the world. But all that's hapened on this vacation is drama! Why can't they just leave me alone so I can relax? They continuously treat me like some trophy that can't be left alone for even a moment. I sat there for a while, not noticing that Luka and Mikuo had fond me and were quietly creeping upon me. Luka:"You can't stay out here for the entire time, Miku." Mikuo:"You're gonna have to talk to them about this eventually." Suprised by the sound of their voices, I leaped out of the bench. Tear dropped down from my eyes. Miku:"I don't want to face either of them. I don't want to deal with any of this, to deal with any of them at all! We came here to relax but all that I feel right is frustrated! I'm only 14 and I'm dealing with high school drama!" Mikuo and Luka stepped closerr and I ran s ffast as I coul for the sand shores of the beach. I looked to see if they were following me, and luckily, they weren't.

Author's Note-

Ok so I know I haven't updated in like forever and I'm leaving the story hanging off the edge of a cliff, but I will continue this story,even if that Flamer dude keeps critisizing it. BTW another note to Flamer after like a year-

I still dont care if you dont like my story or not. Instead of critisizing it, try beating tthis story. Try getting more than 2,000 views on your stories . If you can get more views than I have on this, I'll admit publicly that you are right, even if that's doubful.

Anyways, I'll TRY ( no promises or anything) to update at least once a week. BTW I will also be updating some of my otherr stories. Bye for now! XD


	18. Frozen Hearts in Love Promotional

AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING. Why isn't this a chapter? BECAUSE this is a promotion thingy for my newest story with ELSA FROM FROZEN AND JACK FROST FROM RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. It is called: FROZEN HEARTS IN LOVE. Anyways, rules are I cannot post anything with less than two lines soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

IM DONE XD BYEEEEEE


	19. Pre-Wedding Preview

I AM BACK FOR THIS WEEK ONLY

lol so I haven't updated for like months before the new year. I am currently working on a new Fanfiction entitled- "Fairytales -The Legacy Ever After" or something like that. It's turning out really well for a first Ever After High fanfic. Please go check it out and stuff! Also thanks to my loyal readers who still read my chapters though I don't like ever update- it's like the "Pureblood Boyfriend" manga on ,it like NEVER updates #sad anyways back to the story~ BTW I hope to end this soon~

Miku ran for what seemed like forever and bumped into Kaito.

_**OOOMFF**_! 

"Kaito! W-What are you doing here?!"

Kaito held her in his arms and gazed wistfully into her eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Miku sniffled and held back a tear in her eye.

"N-no I'm fine!"

Miku pulled away and ran past him.

"Kaito!"

Luka and Mikuo were hot on Miku's tracks after she disappeared down a corner and bumped into Kaito.

"Sorry we got held up. A girl pushing an ice cream cart around here was doing advertising and blocked our path until Mikuo bought a minty chocolate chip ice cream.."

Mikuo was licking away at his double scoop minty ice cream in a waffle cone.

"Whaa? Dey didn't haff leak flavor ice cweam.."

"Why would they? The lady said there was no such thing!"  
"Den wha did I eat that was leak flavored?"

"It was a ground up leak frozen with milk, served as a slushy!"  
"Oh..."

"Focus guys! We have to find Miku before-"

Down the hall there was a shocking gasp that echoed through the halls.

Miku's POV

I ran again. Why does it have to be this way? I should have just stayed home...

_**OMMFF**_!

Oh, I did it again...

"Taito! Wh-"

Before another word could be spoken, Taito yanked Miku into the nearest room and locked the door.

"Listen, Miku. I just wanna say something before you reject me. I would understand if you hate me. I know what I did was wrong and everything but, well, umm... sorry I'm not that great at words.."

"Well you were pretty good at it when you were playing around with other people!"  
"That's not it! I can say them cause I didn't mean it! it's different with you!"

Taito crashed Miku against the bed and kissed her furiously. Their lips intertwined for a brief moment before the passion of the kiss vanished.

"Get off me Taito! I don't want this!"  
"Too bad. If you don't want it then resist. If not, I'm going all the way.."

They spent the steamy night together. Miku, who had lost all strength to resist, gave in to her love and worked with him. They thoroughly talked out their situation early in the morning in bed and by daybreak, they had become inseperable lovers again.

Taito walked to the breakfast hall himself, is abs showing without a shirt to cover them.

"Morning Taito!"

"hey, Neru.."

"What's wrong? You seem a little tired."

"We stayed up all night.."

Luka looked around and realized something.

"Hey, Where's Miku..?"

Mikuo immediately jumped out of his chair and ran around the house, looking for his sister. Everyone followed him of course.

"hey! Stop! Miku's tired! we-"

"SHUT UP TAITO! If you did what I think you did..."

After like 20 doors flung open, Mikuo came to the room whereMiku was laying half naked under the covers.

"Oh, hi guys.."

"Sis! Get out of bed right now! We're leaving!"

"I can't"

"Shut up! Yes you can!"

'No, I really can't. My ass hurts."

"... Taito... IM GONNA MURDER YOU!"

Luka laughed and sat on the bed beside Miku.

"ha, yeah I heard you last night from all the way across the villa."

And so, our story ends with the herione limp, the protagonist being chased by the herione's older brother, and a long forging Love.

THE END

_Stay tuned for the wedding~_


End file.
